All-American Comics Vol 1 11
** , USMC ** , USA ** , USN Supporting Characters: * , G2 Antagonists: * Mr. Glib * Rocco Other Characters: * Senator Hook * Clifton A. Carter Vehicles: * Glib's car | Writer2_1 = Jon L. Blummer | Penciler2_1 = Jon L. Blummer | Inker2_1 = Jon L. Blummer | StoryTitle2 = Hop Harrigan: "Jealousy" | Synopsis2 = Hop and Prop and Ikky and Gerry and Maurice have returned from the Arctic, and Gerry is still mooning over Maurice the poet, to the intense chagrin of Hop. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Gerry * * Prop Wash Other Characters: * Maurice * Captain | Writer3_1 = Richard Rick | Penciler3_1 = Richard Rick | Inker3_1 = Richard Rick | StoryTitle3 = Wiley of West Point | Synopsis3 = Bob beats Baxter in the ring and spends some time with Betty. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Bob Wiley Supporting Characters: * Betty Bailey Other Characters: * Baxter Locations: * | Writer4_1 = Carl H. Claudy | Penciler4_1 = Stan Aschmeier | Inker4_1 = Stan Aschmeier | StoryTitle4 = Adventures in the Unknown: "A Thousand Years a Minute (Part IV)" | Synopsis4 = Alan Kane and Ted Dolliver and Professor Lazar's Tempmobile are stuck in prehistoric times and having problems with some Ape Men. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Alan Kane * Ted Dolliver Antagonists: * Ape Men ** A-Ak Other Characters: * Cave Men ** Ikki Era: * Prehistoric Times Vehicles: * Lazar's Tempmobile | Writer5_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Inker5_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Penciler5_1 = Sheldon Mayer | StoryTitle5 = Scribbly: "Christmas in the Country, Part 2" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Huey Hunkel * * Other Characters: * Ma Jibbet * Gus Hunkel * Hunk Hunkel * Pop Hunkel | Writer16_1 = Russell Cole | Penciler16_1 = Russell Cole | Inker16_1 = Russell Cole | StoryTitle16 = Ben Webster | Synopsis16 = | Appearing16 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Briarsie * Prof. Matt Mattix Other Characters: * "Taffy" Tate * "Agnes" Tate * "Hammer" Harshman * Greasball Googun * Mustafa Dollar * Boys ** Tuffy O'Toole ** Butch McGlutch ** Boneyard Briggs ** Scinny Jones ** Slinky Simonetti ** Slugger Smith * Abner Mattix | Writer17_1 = Jon L. Blummer | Penciler17_1 = Jon L. Blummer | Inker17_1 = Jon L. Blummer | StoryTitle17 = Gary Concord, the Ultra-Man: "Stella Tor" | Synopsis17 = Stella Tor steals some of the foam, and escapes in her flying ship, but soon the Ultraman overtakes it, and destroys the vessel and its occupants, with Destroynamite. But Gary crash lands in Tor's nation, and is captured. Stella Tor's father is the monarch of this nation, and he's declaring war on the U.S.N.A. | Appearing17 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Guppy Antagonists: * Stella Tor * Tor * Z-X Locations: * * Tor's Nation Dates: * 2240 Items: * Rebborizan's Knock-out Foam Formula * Destroynamite Vehicles: * Stella Tor's Spaceship * Gary Concord's Spaceship | Notes = * Published by All-American Comics, Inc. * Despite his apparent death in this issue, Red, White, and Blue's villain Mr. Glib will return in * Also appearing in this issue of All-American Comics were: ** Always Belittlin' (newspaper strip reprints) by Percy Crosby ** Daisybelle (newspaper strip reprints) by Gene Byrnes ** "Death's Playground, Part 2" (text story) by George Shute ** Mutt & Jeff (newspaper strip reprints) by Al Smith ** Popsicle Pete by Sheldon Mayer ** Reg'lar Fellers (newspaper strip reprints) by Gene Byrnes ** Skippy (newspaper strip reprints) by Percy Crosby ** Tippie (newspaper strip reprints) by Frances Edwina Dumm ** Toonerville Folks (newspaper strip reprints) by Fontaine Fox | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Christmas Category:Time Travel/Appearances